Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling quartz resonator, particularly, of a GT cut quartz resonator consisting of a vibrational portion and two supporting portions (hereinafter referred to as "NS-GT cut resonator") and a method of adjusting the frequency of a NS-GT cut resonator. In particular, the invention relates to the adjustment method for obtaining a GT cut quartz resonator that has remarkably excellent frequency-to-temperature characteristics (hereinafter simply referred to as "temperature characteristics").